The invention relates to apparatus for damping vibrations, especially for damping torsional vibrations in the power trains of motor vehicles and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for damping angular movements of a first rotary component relative to a second rotary component, for example, for damping torsion-induced angular movements of the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine relative to the input shaft of a change-speed transmission in a motor vehicle and/or vice versa. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in vibration damping apparatus of the type wherein one or more dampers operate between the components of a composite flywheel and the damper or dampers are installed in a chamber for reception of a supply of a viscous fluid medium, for example, a fluid medium of pasty consistency which at least partially fills the chamber
A drawback of presently known apparatus of the above outlined character is that their initial cost is high, due in part to complexity of the assembling operation. Moreover, sealing of the chamber from the atmosphere is a time-consuming operation and the coupling of two or more components of a composite flywheel to each other also presents numerous problems.